雨
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: 雨 (Ame) merupakan sebuah keindahan alam yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada umatnya. Siapa sangk,a dari hujan, bisa menumbuhkan sebuah senyuman untuk hal yang baru.


_Wherever you are, i'll always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, Kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I promise you __forever __right now_

Wherever you are – One Ok Rock

.

.

.

Air Mata Bebek memberikan...

Sebuah fanfiksi KHR (Amano Akira)/Persona (ATLUS)

-HibaNao-

Dengan segala ke-OOC-an dan semua hal yang diluar IC/canon (Maksudnya AU. Jadi gak ada berantem-berantem kaya di KHR atau persona yang keluar)

.

.

.

雨

_(Ame)_

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya di awal bulan musim hujan, rerintikan air yang menetes deras dari langit kelabu menghujam permukaan tanah bumi dalam persekian detik. Cukup cepat hingga membuat suara riuh yang berasal dari luar rumah. Nampaknya sesosok lelaki―ah bukan, dia sudah mengakui bahwa ia seorang gadis bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi tengah mengintip hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Mata abu milik gadis itu tak hentinya menatap kagum pada salah satu keajaiban Tuhan yang diberikan pada setiap orang. Terkadang gadis berambut biru yang sengaja ia potong pendek mirip potongan lelaki itu berpikir, mengapa banyak orang tidak menyukai suatu kinerja alam ini―dengan kata lain yang lebih mudah, _kenapa membenci hujan?_

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Rasanya waktunya cukup terbuang untuk menatap keindahan yang masih saja mengguyur kota Namimori.

―tunggu. Kota Namimori? Sejak kapan gadis itu berada di kota Namimori?

"Shirogane-_san_, Kyouya-_san_ sudah menjemput anda untuk berangkat ke sekolah."

Gadis yang memiliki nama keluarga Shirogane itu menoleh pada sesosok lelaki tua berambut putih yang memakai baju tuksedo lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih juga sebuah kain putih bersih yang beliau sandingkan di lengan kiri. Kepala pelayan keluarga dari keluarga ibunya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil tas dari atas meja dan segera ke bawah.

Naoto Shirogane. Gadis detektif yang kini menetap untuk sementara di kota Namimori.

.

"Hibari Kyouya?"

Sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan mata hitam tajam dan beraut wajah datar yang tengah menatap hujan kini mengalihkan pandangan _asyik_ itu pada sosok gadis berambut biru yang lebih pendek hampir sepuluh senti darinya. "...hn."

"Nama saya Naoto Shirogane. Mohon bantuannya, Kyouya-_san_." ―_terlalu formal_, batin lelaki yang memiliki nama kecil Hibari itu. "Hn." Lagi-lagi Hibari hanya menanggapinya dengan jawaban yang ambigu.

Naoto mengerutkan keningnya―heran. Baru kali ini ia mendapat jawaban yang unik. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli lalu membuka payung untuk dirinya sendiri. "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Waktu terus berjalan, Kyouya-_san_."

"Hn." Hibari membuka payungnya sendiri lalu berjalan duluan tanpa menunggu Naoto. Langkah mereka menuju sekolah begitu hening tanpa ada perbincangan, bahkan mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun tidak mereka lakukan. Cipratan air hujan yang menghantam aspal mengenai sepatu mereka hingga sedikit basah. Jarak mereka berdua tidak bersebelahan, Naoto memilih sedikit lebih di belakang Hibari―terlihat seperti mengikuti saja.

Perjalanan mereka sampai di sebuah sekolah yang cukup mewah dengan sebuah jam dinding di gedung depan. Mungkin fungsi jam tersebut untuk mengingatkan secara dini waktu masuk bagi para siswa. Naoto mendengus pelan tidak cukup peduli mengingat dirinya sangat jarang terlambat. Matanya meneliti setiap inci keadaan sekolah barunya. Hingga tanpa disadari sosok lelaki yang tadi ada di depannya berhenti mendadak dan membuat gadis itu menabrak punggung tegap Hibari yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa kau ber―" belum sempat Naoto melayangkan protesnya, Hibari memutar tubuh berhadapan dengannya dan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Naoto kesal―tidak biasanya ketika ia harus mendongak pada lelaki yang tingginya 169 sentimeter. Perasaannya merengut saat ia tahu bahwa Hibari memang tinggi dibandingkannya.

"_Kojou-sama_ ada di ruangan ujung. Temui dia," katanya datar. Hibari segera memutar tubuhnya lagi dan meninggalkan Naoto yang hanya menatap punggungnya. Semakin lama semakin jauh punggung itu dan menghilang ketika lelaki itu ditarik temannya ke sebuah ruangan.

.

Tidak ada yang menarik―terkecuali perkenalannya tadi pagi di kelas barunya. Banyak yang memasang raut wajah aneh dan berteriak kaget ketika Naoto berkata bahwa ia perempuan. Tidak sedikit yang memprotes mengapa ia berpakaian sekolah untuk lelaki. Untung saja guru yang sedang mengajar menenangkan kelas dan berkata bahwa gadis itu sudah diberi izin untuk memakai pakaian cowok. Naoto menghela napas lega di kursinya sekarang. Ada satu hal yang pasti...

Ia tidak sekelas dengan lelaki tinggi menyebalkan itu.

Hibari Kyouya.

Waktu pelajaran sekolah habis dan para siswa membereskan semua alat tulis dan buku ke dalam tas. Begitupun dengan obrolan kecil yang diberikan oleh sang guru pada siswa-siswanya di kelas Naoto. Setelah sang guru keluar dari kelas, hampir setengah dari teman-teman baru Naoto keluar dari kelas untuk segera pulang meski di luar tengah hujan deras.

Naoto sendiri memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda dengan menatap keluar jendela. _Arigatō, Kami-sama_... Kau memberikan tempat duduk yang sangat amat nyaman―di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke luar gedung. Butiran-butiran air yang menempel di jendela menurun cepat ke bawah, pertanda hujan angin.

Lagi. Naoto mengagumi proses turunnya air dari langit ini ini. Meskipun kegiatan yang dilakukannya ini dikatakan bosan oleh orang-orang yang sering melihatnya termenung menatap hujan, Naoto tetap saja melakukannya hampir setiap hujan datang―kecuali ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan kasus atau hujan petir.

Sudah cukup sepuluh menit ia menunggu di dalam kelas dan rupanya tinggal ia sendiri di dalam kelas. Terlalu asyik menatap hujan membuatnya lupa bahwa ia masih di sekolah. Menghela napas kecil, Naoto bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu meraih tas. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dan berniat mengambil payungnya yang ia taruh di lemari khusus untuk menaruh payung basah.

Tapi ternyata ada yang bersikap jahil padanya. Payung hitam yang seharusnya ada di lemari tersebut telah hilang entah kemana. Sepertinya ada siswa lain yang 'meminjam' payung Naoto. Kali ini Naoto menghela napas cukup panjang. Langkah kakinya bergerak pelan menuju pintu utama sekolah.

Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana―tentu saja. Sekolah pun terlihat cukup sepi. Gadis berambut biru itu menyandarkan bahunya di tembok. Ia terdiam menatap hujan yang masih saja berbondong-bondong datang membasahi bumi.

_**Tuk.**_

Naoto merasa kepalanya terpukul pelan oleh suatu barang dan membuat topinya hampir terjatuh jika ia tidak memegang segera. Sedikit kesal, Naoto memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada orang iseng itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah payung berwarna merah marun itu terbuka hampir mengenainya hingga ia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dan membuat dirinya sedikit basah akibat hujan.

"E-eh? Kyouya-_san_? Apa yang kau—"

"Kau mau pulang, tidak?" rupanya orang itu adalah Hibari Kyouya. Mata abu Shirogane menatap lelaki itu sejenak lalu benar-benar mendongakan kepala untuk melihat payung yang sudah melindunginya dari hujan.

Hujan, ya? Gadis kecil itu tersenyum tipis.

"...baiklah."

Ia membiarkan dirinya 'ditemani' oleh sang hujan―

―dan Hibari Kyouya.

.

.

.

The End

A/N : Err—maafkan bebek membuat crack pair ini xD (gak apalah orang crossover juga *ngakak *digampar) Alasan bebek membuat ini? Tidak ada kok *BOHONG hahaha cuma gegara ngeliatin RP-ers yang unik aja jadi kepikiran buat ini. hahaha peace ya reader ^^~


End file.
